emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2018
2018 is Emmerdale's 47th and current year. Production is overseen by Iain MacLeod. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 8098 (16th March 2018)) Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas and Lydia Hart. Sandy Thomas (until February). * The Grange - *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, and Noah Dingle. Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (from January). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Pearl Ladderbanks. *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield. Leyla Harding (until January). Tracy Metcalfe (from March). *'Dale Head' - Dan, Daz and Amelia Spencer and Kerry Wyatt. *'Mill Cottage' **'Flat 1' - Aaron Dingle, Liv Flaherty and Gerry Roberts. Robert Sugden (from February). Sebastian White (from March). **'Flat 2' - *'Dale View' - Pete and Ross Barton and Moses Dingle. *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Robert Sugden (until February). Sebastian White (January to March). Rebecca White (from February). *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Doug Potts, Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. Tracy Metcalfe (until March). Frank Clayton (until February). Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (from March). *'Tenant House' - Megan and Eliza Macey. Frank Clayton (from February). *'Jacobs Fold' - Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (until January). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Isaac Dingle. Faith Dingle (until March). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (from March). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle, April Windsor and Paddy Kirk. Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. Faith Dingle (from March). *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Lisa, Sam, Belle and Samson Dingle. Lachlan White (from January). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (until March). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (until March). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca, Lachlan and Sebastian White (until January). Joe Tate and Graham Foster (from January). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Diane Sugden and Doug Potts. *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, Faith and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Barton and Lydia Hart. *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Megan Macey, Leyla Harding and Frank Clayton. *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle and Dan Spencer. Ross Barton (until January). *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope, Brenda Walker and Daz Spencer. Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David and Tracy Metcalfe. *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch (until January). Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle and Pete Barton. Ross Barton (from January). *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha, Nicola King, Lisa Dingle, Laurel Thomas and Lydia Hart. *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle and Gerry Roberts. Adam Barton (until January). *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca and Lachlan White, Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart (until January). *'Home James Haulage' - Robert Sugden and Jimmy King. *'Connelton Primary School' - Jessie Grant. *'Waterhouse International' - Joe Tate, Graham Foster and Jimmy King. Debbie Dingle (January only). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Ned Porteous (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Danny Miller (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2018